


Silly Bandaids

by Parkkrys



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Jesse, M/M, Silly bandaids, over bandaids, this is just fluff, yep I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: He had been joking with Fives and Hardcase, shoving each other and just generally being idiots when he spotted it. The shiny sighed as he rolled onto his cot and Jesse saw the cute design of tooka’s, the band aid a pretty blue and he was confused.“Where did you get that shiny?”The new trooper had looked up, surprised that Jesse, an ARC Trooper of all men speaking to him and Jesse had the urge to hug the new guy. Shines were terrified and Jesse always had the urge to protect them as much as he possibly can when they were out on the battlefield.“From Kix, I didn’t wrap my hands properly and I split my knuckles. I swear, I thought I was going to die with the murderous look on the medic’s face but instead he taught me how to wrap my hands properly then cleaned up my cuts.”“Kix doesn’t have any cute band aids like that, I would know.”
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	Silly Bandaids

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt on Tumblr that was cute and decided to add to Clone Haven Ship of the Month heh. And I know, I am great at titles XD 
> 
> Any grammar errors are my own, hope you like!

Jesse didn’t notice at first, instead he was always teasing Kix whenever he had to go to med bay to get patched up by the medic. They had been together for years, since they were cadets and they had to hide it from the trainers on Kamino. But after they were free to be open about it with General Skywalker. 

Kix always rolled his eyes at his jokes, a smile on his lips as he would smack him for his dumb jokes. It was perfect for them but then he noticed it. 

He had been joking with Fives and Hardcase, shoving each other and just generally being idiots when he spotted it. The shiny sighed as he rolled onto his cot and Jesse saw the cute design of tooka’s, the band aid a pretty blue and he was confused. 

“Where did you get that shiny?” 

The new trooper had looked up, surprised that Jesse, an ARC Trooper of all men speaking to him and Jesse had the urge to hug the new guy. Shines were terrified and Jesse always had the urge to protect them as much as he possibly can when they were out on the battlefield.

“From Kix, I didn’t wrap my hands properly and I split my knuckles. I swear, I thought I was going to die with the murderous look on the medic’s face but instead he taught me how to wrap my hands properly then cleaned up my cuts.” 

“Kix doesn’t have any cute band aids like that, I would know.” 

The shiny only shrugged at him as he laid back onto his cot, “Well, he was the one who gave it to me.” 

Jesse only frowned as he gave the kid a nod before he left the barracks behind. He didn’t think the shiny would lie to him but out of the years that he had known Kix, he did not have cute band aids. He wouldn’t even know where to get them from. He needed answers. 

“Kix!” 

Everyone in the infirmary turned to look at him and he only glared until one of the men pointed at Kix’s office. He could already hear the whispers as he walked by, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. Kix only looked up when Jesse opened the door, letting it close behind him as he marched up to his desk. 

“Where did you get the band aids?” 

Kix just snorted as he leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his lips as he showed Jesse just how amused he was with this entire act Jesse was putting on. What irked him was Kix just stayed silent as he gave him a shrug. 

“Kix.” 

“I have my ways,” Kix replied casually, and he just tilted his head to the left as the smirk turned into a smile, “Anyway, they are for good patients only.” 

Jesse only narrowed his eyes in response, “How long have you had them?” 

“Oh for a while now,” Kix replied teasingly, his smile even wider than before, “Why? Jealous you haven’t gotten one yet?” 

“No,” Jesse snapped and he could tell that Kix knew he was lying as he laughed. 

“Get out of my office cyar'ika, I have work to do.” 

Jesse only glared before he left the office, storming past everyone as he made his way to the barracks. Only for good patients? Well, he can show Kix just how good of a patient he can be. 

Kix only rolled his eyes as Jesse sat still as he tended to the cut on his forehead after the battle where they wielded damn knives along with their blasters. It had taken them all by surprise as the enemy knocked his bucket off to try and stab the blade through his eye socket. If it wasn’t for Rex throwing the damn thing off it would have, but instead it had nicked his forehead. It isn’t pleasant to have blood traveling down your skin and into his eyes but Jesse only cursed and kept fighting like he was supposed to. 

“Only you would get jealous of a simple band aid,” Kix muttered under his breath as he finished mopping up the dried blood that crusted on his skin. It had made the skin itch and it took every fibre of his being to not scratch the hell out of his eye. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

Kix only shot him a look that screamed ‘yeah right you’re not’ as he turned around to open a drawer with band aids in it. Jesse was disappointed when Kix grabbed a standard brown band aid. 

“Hey!” 

“You are only being good because you want a band aid Jess, so no you won’t be getting one this time.” 

Then the traitor only laughed at him as he whined because that wasn’t fair. Kix had then shooed him off with nothing more than a kiss and Jesse was not pouting thank you very much Fives. He just had to try harder. 

“Okay this was cute and all but stop hurting yourself Jess!” Kix snapped as he cleaned up the blood. It wasn’t Jesse’s fault that he took a chunk out of his finger when he smacked his hand against the corner of the cot. This time it really wasn’t his fault. 

“It was Fives’ fault not mine Kix.” 

“No seriously, it was mine,” Fives admitted weakly and Kix only sighed as he shook his head. Jesse would feel bad for the medic dealing with their dumb asses but he knew Kix loved it no matter the show he would put on. 

“The things I put up with,” Kix muttered to himself as he turned to his drawer of band aids again. 

Jesse tried not to show his excitement when Kix pinked up a pink bandaid with little red hearts all over it, but Kix glared as he held it up in front of Jesse's face. 

“Now, you are only getting this because it’s adorable how jealous you get and I don’t want you hurting yourself to get one. Now stop hurting yourself or you will never get another one you hear me?” Kix growled out and Jesse only nodded.Only Kix would threaten someone over a band aid. 

With that Kix gently applied the band aid before he leaned forward to give Jesse a kiss, “Now get out of here and go show off your silly band aid.” 

“Yes! Love you Kix!” Jesse shouted as he bounced out of the med bay, completely missing Kix’s eyeroll and small smile as he turned back to his work. Jesse was his silly puppy of a boyfriend and he just found it completely adorable most of the time. 

“Love you too, you di’kut,” Kix whispered as he turned to his next patient. 


End file.
